


79 Coisas que eu aprendi com Doctor Who

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic-list</p>
            </blockquote>





	79 Coisas que eu aprendi com Doctor Who

1\. Bananas são boas.

2\. Corra !

3\. Romanos de plástico dão ótimos maridos.

4\. Quando em Pompéia seja Spartacus

5\. Por algumas pessoas vale a pena ter seu coração partido, e isso vale tanto para humanos quanto para Timelords.

6\. Pistolas de água as vezes dão ótimas armas.

7\. O lobo mau na verdade salvou a Terra.

8\. Até Timelords com mais de novecentos anos querem ter Wilfred Mott como pai.

9\. As pessoas nascem, em algum ponto se conhecem, se apaixonam, se casam e morrem, mas nem sempre isso acontece nessa ordem.

10\. Alguns Timelords em estado de estresse gostam de insultar espécies.

11\. Nunca confie em gatos, enfermeiras e freiras, principalmente se tal pessoa for as três opções ao mesmo tempo.

12\. Evite spoilers.

13\. A família real é cheia de lobisomens.

14\. O Doutor mente.

15\. Sua maquina do tempo pode nem sempre te levar aonde você quer ir, mas ela sempre te leva aonde você precisa ir.

16\. Não existe em todo o universo algo como uma pessoa que não seja importante.

17\. Elizabeth I não merece o apelido de Rainha virgem.

18\. Psychic Paper não funciona com Shakespeare.

19\. Humanos tem gosto de galinha.

20\. Algumas pessoas gritam com o mundo porque tem certeza que ninguém vai prestar atenção.

21\. Rose é toda rosa e amarelo.

22\. Seis palavras podem ruir um governo.

23\. Beijar Madame de Pompadour é algo reservado apenas Reis da França e Timelords.

24\. Sempre leve uma banana para uma festa.

25\. Algumas abelhas são aliens.

26\. Quando em dúvida culpe Nerys.

27\. A vida romântica no século 51 se resume com a frase : tantas espécies, tão pouco tempo.

28\. Correctamundo é uma palavra que só deve ser dita uma vez.

29\. Adipose são os monstros mais fofos do universo.

30\. Ser basicamente um mendigo espacial é a uma das melhores vidas que alguém pode ter.

31\. É seguro assumir que durante novecentos anos de vida alguma pessoa dançou em algum ponto.

32\. Eu estou sempre bem significa na verdade eu realmente não estou bem.

33\. Para algumas pessoas dizer olá conta como flerte.

34\. Não é irracional ter medo do escuro, afinal muito se esconde lá.

35\. Daleks e Cybermans não parecem tão assustadores quando comparados a possibilidade de ter que arranjar um emprego, uma casa e ter que pagar uma hipoteca.

36\. Os franceses sabem dar uma festa.

37\. Todo mundo sabe quem Harriet Jones é.

38\. O Doutor é rude e não-ruivo.

39\. Rose não sabe fazer sotaque escocês

40\. Estátuas de anjos só são estátuas quando você está olhando para elas.

41\. Humanos sempre acham um jeito.

42\. O tempo pode ser reescrito.

43\. Algumas garotas esperam por príncipes encantados, outras esperam por viajantes do tempo que peguem a sua mão e lhes peçam para correr pelo universo com eles.

44\. Figuras históricas em geral ou são ou conhecem alienígenas.

45\. Todo o universo parece ligeiramente com Cardiff.

46\. Armas de paintball são eficazes contra daleks, mas não tanto quanto tacos de baseball.

47\. Toda vida é uma pilha de coisas boas e coisas ruins, as boas nem sempre amenizam as ruins, mas o contrario também vale.

48\. Tome cuidado ao ingerir chocolate com astecas porque você pode acabar noivo de alguém acidentalmente.

49\. Muitos planetas tem um norte.

50\. Folhas de alface podem servir como acessórios.

51\. Sempre espere cinco horas e meia.

52\. Mesmo no fim do universo Jack vai arranjar tempo para flertar com alguém.

53\. Se alguém se veste muito mal é porque ele provavelmente vem de outro planeta.

54\. Jeff deveria arranjar uma namorada.

55\. Alastair Lethbridge-Stewart tem uma enorme tendência a se encontrar preso no Peru.

56\. No futuro vai haver bibliotecas que cobrem planetas inteiros e criaturas que flutuam pelo universo levando civilizações inteiras em suas costas.

vezes homens com rostos velhos são apenas meninos ,as vezes homens com rostos jovens são anciões.

58\. J. K. Rowling salvou Shakespeare.

59\. Allon-sy é uma palavra que inspira grande esperança nos corações humanos.

60\. Gravatas-borboleta são legais.

61\. Fezzes e Stetsons também.

62\. Timelords preferem as loiras.

63\. É possível viver novecentos anos sem nunca ter sido estapeado pela mãe de alguém.

64\. Acreditar que a pessoa que você ama é capaz de se salvar sozinha pode ser uma das maiores provas de amor que há.

65\. Alguns professores dormem na escola em geral tais professores tem a habilidade de se transformar em morcegos gigantes.

66\. As vezes aqueles que se consideram os mais solitários tem uma família enorme espalhada por todo o universo disposta a se sacrificar em seu nome sem qualquer hesitação.

67\. Apenas Donna pode chama-lo de Spaceman.

68\. Pelos primeiros dezenove anos da sua vida nada acontece.

69\. Meio-humano Meio-Timelords é igual a mago.

70\. Ao conhecer famosos autores no passado lhe dê as idéias de suas próprias obras e depois peça por direitos autorais.

71\. Viajar no tempo é como ir a Paris.

72\. Borboletas não fazem mal a ninguém, a insistência de viajantes do tempo de pisar nelas é bizarra.

73\. As vezes um simples ato de gentileza pode mudar a vida toda de alguém.

74\. Se você for rainha é aceitável deixar de envelhecer para que você fique com a mesma aparência em todos os selos.

75\. Não pergunte a ninguém sobre o seu relógio de bolso.

76\. O fim do mundo da um ótimo primeiro encontro.

77\. Você pode ser a mulher mais importante em todo o universo e não ter nem idéia disso.

78\. Não pisque.

79\. Alguns meninos sonhadores roubam caixas azuis, algumas caixas azuis roubam meninos sonhadores.


End file.
